


Welovesherlollies: I Might Just Do That!

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly, F/M, Molly teases Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly likes to tease Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: I Might Just Do That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Based on this hc of mine:
> 
> After they’ve entered into a relationship (but before anyone else knows) Molly likes to whisper filthy suggestions like ‘I wonder if you’ve ever thought of fucking me up against this counter’ or ‘i’m so wet for you’ into his ear while they’re in the lab or someplace else with their friends. She’ll touch the back of his neck, or run her hand over his bulge under the table. Sherlock will stiffen, his eyes widen, and his breath turn ragged.
> 
> When Molly returns home from work Sherlock will be there, pounding on her as soon as she steps through the door.
> 
> (Posted on Tumblr, my url is - welovesherlolly)

Molly gave a sigh as she walked up the stairs to her flat, it had been a long day at work but she’d had quite a bit of fun with her recently acquired boyfriend and she gave a small smile at the thought of the flustered look she’d brought to his face.

_‘Hullo Molly’ came the well-known voice of John Watson as the man in question walked through the door._

_‘Hi John, Sherlock’ she said earning herself a smile from John and a nod from the consulting detective._

_Molly rolled her eyes they’d chosen to keep their newly found relationship a secret, at least for a time being. And it did prove to be quite fun sneaking kisses when no one was looking._

_He treated her like he’d always done of course ‘it’s part of the act Molly’ he’d told her when she asked why he still sometimes acted so coldly toward her._

_‘Coffee Molly’ Sherlock said, shaking her out of her thoughts._

_‘I apologise about him, he’s been in a sour mood all day, basically chased away all of our clients too.’ John informed her when Sherlock was safely out of earshot._

_Molly smirked as a way of effectively teasing the consulting detective suddenly ran through her head._

_They had been together for two months, but only sexually active for about one. Sherlock had been an apt student, but it took him a while to sort out his thoughts after so they hadn’t had a change to experiment yet._

_Oh he was in for a surprise._

_She waited until John went to look over the centrifuge and Sherlock had seated himself at his trusted microscope before she started her small punishment._

_‘Where’s my coffee?’ He grumbled, throwing an obvious glare her way. She smiled sweetly back at him aware that he simply needed a little something for him to relax, a little something she was able to give to him._

_She sauntered past him placing his coffee on a spot next to the microscope._

_‘God I’m so wet for you right now Sherlock’ she whispered into his ear before she brushed her hand over the back of his neck. She smiled devilishly when she felt him stiffen and saw his gaze quickly turn to John before focusing back on the slides in front of him._

_Oh she was going to have so much fun._

_A while later John had gone for another cup of coffee but a few of the interns were puckering around in the lab and Molly made her next attack when she saw Sherlock bending over the electron microscope._

_‘Mmm I love grabbing your arse hard when you’re pounding into me’ she sighs as she pinched his plush butt. He flinched and she could hear his breath turning ragged._

_She didn’t have much of her shift to go on and she couldn’t wait to get home, the looks she’d gotten from Sherlock through the day had made her horny, and she needed to get herself off._

_He and John were still there, Sherlock now back to the microscope as he looked through some of her findings on the corpse from their case._

_She still had one little thing she was eager to do to Sherlock, one little thing to end the bit of teasing she’d been doing throughout the day._

_‘I sometimes have to wonder if you’ve ever thought about fucking me up against this counter, right next to your favourite microscope.’ She breathed skimming her hand over the bulge in his trousers._

_His ears turned red and when he turned his head to look at her she was very pleased to see how blown his pupils were._

_She gave him a sweet smile and went back to the last of her paperwork, thirty minutes later Sherlock and John left when a new clue to the case showed up._

She opened the door and walked inside ready to have a nice hot shower and some alone time with either her fingers or the purple dildo in the box under her bed.

Strong arms grabbed her from behind and a hand clamped over her mouth just as she was about to scream.

‘I’m going to fuck you Molly, and i’m going to do it hard and fast.’ She felt the vibrations of his voice pulsating through her body, and she shivered in fervent anticipation.

He was pressed up against her back, one arm around her waist and stomach the other over her throat pushing her arse as close to his groin as possible.

‘Do you want me to do it hard and fast Molly; do you want me to fuck you like this up against the wall?’ He asked in that lovely deep baritone voice of his.

‘Oh yes’ she sighed as his hands roamed up to pinch at her hardened nipples.

She reached behind her and grabbed his cock already hard and ready to thrust into her wet cunt. She ran her hand over it a few times moaning as he once more pressed it against her and groaned into her hair.

She heard his trousers unzipping and the sound of them falling to the floor quickly joined by his pants. ‘Are you wet for me Molly?’ He asked with a ragged breath.

Molly gasped when she felt his prick between her legs and Sherlocks hands rubbing her clit through her clothes.

He made quick work of getting rid of her trousers as soon as he had her gasping for air.

She screamed when he pounded into her with one clean thrust, her face was pressed against the wall but she still met every single one of Sherlock’s hard thrusts moving with him and grinding her butt in circles every time he was fully inside of her.

He was growling into her hair, biting the side of her throat no doubt leaving marks, and shifted his hands from holding her waist with a bruising force to grabbing her tender breasts.

‘Oh god Molly, you feel so good I want to come inside you, inside your warm wet cunt’ he was grunting before he bit down on her shoulder and he came with a shudder.

The warmth of his seed sent Molly over the edge and her walls clamped down over his cock, milking it for what it was worth.

They stumbled to the floor their legs too wobbly to stand, and completely too spent to want to stay standing.

‘Mmm I guess you liked your punishment in the lab’ she sighed contently.

‘Molly if that was punishment, then please punish me like that every damn day’ he grumbled sleepily as he snuggled close to her.

She gave a small giggle ‘I might just do that’ she answered him with a smile.


End file.
